The present invention relates to an electrical soldering device that includes a heating cartridge or element on which is disposed a soldering jaw that is provided with recess means that cooperates with recess means of a further soldering jaw to form, in a gripping position, receiving means for a pipe that is to be soldered.
Electrical soldering devices of this type are used, especially in the plumbing industry, to solder copper pipes. The soldering device of the aforementioned general type is embodied as a clamp, with each of the ends of the clamp parts being provided with a heating cartridge or element, each of which is provided with a soldering jaw. The two parts of the clamp are pressed together during soldering of a pipe, so that the pipe that is to be soldered is disposed in the receiving means formed by the two recesses of the soldering jaws. Via the heating elements, the two soldering jaws, and hence also the pipe, are heated up, so that a suitable solder can then be applied to the pipe in a manner known per se. As a consequence of the presence of the two heating elements, this heretofore known soldering device has a complicated construction, and is expensive to manufacture. In addition, this known soldering device is relatively large due to the presence of two heating elements.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical soldering device that has a compact design and a structurally straightforward configuration.